


Chasing a Storm

by Gummy_bean



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gokudera Hayato is Tsundere, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy_bean/pseuds/Gummy_bean
Summary: Most people, when they see a storm coming, seek shelter and head in the opposite direction. Yamamoto Takeshi runs willingly into the heart of it.Stupid teenage boys don't know how to express their feelings. Based on The Case of Lambo's Disappearance.





	Chasing a Storm

"Ah, you're finally awake!" A familiar voice. Soft white light from the lamp above illuminates the figure sitting beside him on the tatami floor. Gokudera blinks once, twice, eyes slowly coming into focus on a grinning face framed by jet black hair.

"Why the hell am I here?" he hisses, sitting up suddenly. A dull cramping pain in his stomach and the chills running down his spine tell him he already knows the answer, but... He clutches his abdomen and doubles over, a small groan escaping his lips.

"Easy, now!" Long, tan arms outstretch and guide him back to a laying position. Too effortlessly. (Yamamoto has been sitting close enough to touch him the whole time, he realizes.) "We were walking near the train station after school, remember, Gokudera? Then we saw Bianchi, and you got sick." Takeshi offers a kind smile with his explanation. "So I brought you here, and Dad and I have been taking care of you while you were passed out." 

Humiliated, Gokudera's mood immediately sours. "I don't need your help, idiot." He swats away the strong arm that lingers on his shoulder. (Strong enough to pin him down if he wanted to.)

Yamamoto recoils, and barely missing a beat, his lilting laugh fills the room. "Stubborn as always. It's already getting late, so you should stay here for the night. I'm sure Dad won't mind. You can take the first bath," he offers as he stands, stretching a bit as a testament to how long he had been sitting.

"Don't make decisions for others!" Gokudera snaps. His intestines are still cramping, and the promise of a hot bath is rare and inviting - he doesn't have a bathtub of his own at home, and can't often be bothered to make the trip to the public bathhouse. "I'm not interested. I just want to go home," he says acridly, making his own attempt to stand. His body disagrees, however, and his stomach loudly gurgles its protest.

"You really aren't in any condition to leave, are you," the dark-haired boy says, and it's more of a statement than a question. Gokudera groans in response.

"I don't have anything to change into," he objects weakly.

"No worries! You can wear something of mine." 

"Idiot," Hayato tsks at him with a bit less bite than the baseball player is accustomed to receiving. "Nothing of yours is going to fit me."

"It'll be fine," Yamamoto dismisses with a wave and a grin. He knows when the game is in his team's favor, and he's got this one in the bag. "I'm going to draw a bath for you."

Nearly half an hour later, Yamamoto hears his bedroom door slide open. Turning around, he sees Gokudera's usually pale face flushed pink. At first he thinks it's from the heat of the bath water, but as his eyes travel down the other boy's body, coming to rest on a pale collarbone exposed by the baggy white shirt, ( _his_ shirt) he realizes the true reason. The drawstring on the grey sweatpants - his sweatpants - is tied tightly, accentuating Gokudera's thin waist. Yamamoto's throat tightens and suddenly it's difficult to swallow.

His lips must have curved of their own accord because the silver haired boy's cheeks turn an even darker red. "What's so funny?" He demands, more embarassed than angry.

"Nothing." Takeshi pulls his eyes away at last and smiles brightly. "I told you it would be fine, didn't I?" The delinquent offers no response to this, lips turned down in what could only be described as a pout.

"Yamamoto," says Gokudera suddenly, in that tone that means he's really serious about something.

"Hm?" The dark haired boy feels his heart catch in his chest, his pulse increasing.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, especially the Tenth, about what happened."

Takeshi releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding and lets out a small laugh, trying not to sound as disappointed as he feels. "That's all?"

Seeming to have missed the other's reaction entirely, Gokudera continues. "I don't want to seem weak to him.  He'd be disappointed in me... especially needing help from the likes of you."  
   
"You need to work on how you ask for favors..." Yamamoto feigns offense. "Alright, alright," he concedes when he receives an angry glare that possesses more destructive power than dynamite.

"Say it. Promise me." 

"I promise," he swears with conviction.

"If anyone asks, we'll tell them that I came to your place and we ate sushi and watched baseball together," Gokudera says, as if it were something that he had thought about for a while- no, as if it came easily to him.

Something in Yamamoto's heart swells at that thought.

"Okay. But you've gotta promise me something in return," Yamamoto proceeds carefully. "Two things, actually."

"Tch, What?" Annoyance is clear in Hayato's voice, though he looks hesitant. Nervous about the possibilities.

"Number one, you have to make that scenario a reality. I want you to come over and eat sushi, and watch baseball with me. That way we aren't really lying to Tsuna, right? We'd only be lying about when it happened."

Gokudera quirks an eyebrow at this, but doesn't immediately start to protest. Yamamoto takes it as a sign to continue.

"As for number two... I want you to promise you won't isolate yourself so much." He proceeds with the caution of one approaching a cornered animal, knowing that it might attack or bolt at any sudden movement. "It's ok to let others help you. You don't have to be alone, you know. You have Tsuna... but you also have me too." 

He's close enough now to feel the hot moisture drying on the silver strands of the other's hair, he can smell the fragrance of his own shampoo but there's something different about it, mixed with cigarette smoke and gunpowder and _Gokudera_. The eye contact he makes with the other boy is intense and heavy, black pupils are blown wide and the green is barely visible. How easy it would be to bridge this gap between them, to take the last step and close this shrinking distance, and maybe Gokudera will stay but he's terrified, frozen in place and time by the rejection he knows is coming in a flurry of curses and angry shoves and things that can never be fixed -

"I'm leaving," Gokudera says coldly with an unreadable expression. He breaks eye contact and turns his back to the other boy. "I'll return the clothes tomorrow."

Yamamoto watches him go, standing in silence until he can hear the front door of his house open and shut. "You never promised," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to this fandom and to this pairing. I originally intended for this to go a different direction when I started writing it, but in the end I feel this suits their relationship at this point in canon much better.
> 
> Unbeta'd and I haven't written in literal years so please forgive me. Thanks to these boys for inspiring me to write again.


End file.
